Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic
Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic 'is the 4th installment in the Mama franchise. This game is the first Cooking Mama game to be released on the Nintendo 3DS family. Cooking Mama Kitchen Magic was released on November 15th, 2011, and those who pre-ordered the game receives a Mama plush.http://www.wiiloveit.com/press/newcookingmamagamesannounced This game makes use of the gyroscope in the system, allowing wonderful and stunning effects when performing certain actions along with brand new 3D animations. Modes 'Let's Cook The basic mode present in all of the Cooking Mama games. The player can practice their skills and cook alongside Mama. Whenever you are cooking a recipe, if you mess up on a step, you are given the option to quit via pausing before the results come up. Doing so will not lose your progress, and you are able to redo the step without having to restart from the beginning. Due to the innovations of the 3DS system, this game provides new ways to play besides using the stylus. Some of the steps may include a magnifying glass that indicates that there is another way to play that step. Besides completing all recipes with a gold medal, finding all the ways by inputting new actions onto the steps is also available as an achievement option. The actions that are used in this game are moving the Circle Pad, moving the screen in a certain direction, pressing the L and/or R Button, and blowing on the Microphone. 'Let's Combine' A special mode reworked from its original appearance in the first Cooking Mama. The player picks one out of eight core dishes (Pizza, Curry, Pancakes, Spaghetti, Toast, Soba, Udon, or Rice) and choose one of the remaining 52 combining recipes to create a new dish. This means that there are a total of 416 combinations possible. The player can make the dish by playing a singular, specific step to combine the two together. There is also a Challenge Mode that has you complete all the steps of the combining recipe before putting it together with the core dish. However, if the player messes up too badly, the entire dish is ruined and quitting during a step will lose your progress and force you to remake it from the beginning. 'Let's Help' A new mode where the player can help Mama and Ichigo around the house. Further down is a list of the minigames featured in this mode. 'Let's Play Together' A Multiplayer mode where the players of the game can connect online to play together. Besides the four modes, the player can change features in their game under the Mama's Gallery '' Recipes CM4_01.png|'Salisbury Steak'|link=Salisbury Steak CM4_02.png|'Corn Dog'|link=Corn Dog CM4_03.png|'Abalone Steak'|link=Abalone Steak CM4_04.png|'Grilled Shrimp'|link=Grilled Shrimp CM4_05.png|'Marron Glacé'|link=Marron Glacé CM4_06.png|'Umeboshi'|link=Umeboshi CM4_07.png|'Dried Persimmon'|link=Dried Persimmon CM4_08.png|'Toast with Jam'|link=Toast with Jam CM4_09.png|'Popsicle'|link=Popsicle CM4_10.png|'Pancakes'|link=Pancakes CM4_11.png|'Natto'|link=Natto CM4_12.png|'Chocolate Cornet'|link=Chocolate Cornet CM4_13.png|'Cherry Pie'|link=Pie CM4_14.png|'Snowball'|link=Snowball CM4_15.png|'Squid Ink Spaghetti'|link=Squid Ink Spaghetti CM4_16.png|'Popcorn'|link=Popcorn CM4_17.png|'Scallop Carpaccio'|link=Scallop Carpaccio CM4_18.png|'Avocado Gratin'|link=Avocado Gratin CM4_19.png|'Lamb Chops'|link=Lamb Chops CM4_20.png|'Sandwich'|link=Sandwich CM4_21.png|'Sushi'|link=Sushi CM4_22.png|'Rice'|link=Rice CM4_23.png|'Gyoza'|link=Gyoza CM4_24.png|'Pizza'|link=Pizza CM4_25.png|'Udon'|link=Udon CM4_26.png|'Yakitori'|link=Yakitori CM4_27.png|'Takoyaki'|link=Takoyaki CM4_28.png|'French Beef Stew'|link=French Beef Stew CM4_29.png|'Boston Clam Chowder'|link=Boston Clam Chowder CM4_30.png|'Azuki Bean Soup'|link=Azuki Bean Soup CM4_31.png|'Crab Rangoon'|link=Crab Rangoon CM4_32.png|'Soba'|link=Soba CM4_33.png|'Shumai'|link=Shumai CM4_34.png|'Baked Apple'|link=Baked Apple CM4_35.png|'Hot Dog'|link=Hot Dog CM4_36.png|'Grilled Corn'|link=Grilled Corn CM4_37.png|'Gourmet Cupcake'|link=Gourmet Cupcake CM4_38.png|'Curry'|link=Curry CM4_39.png|'Grilled Clams'|link=Grilled Clams CM4_40.png|'Tamagoyaki'|link=Tamagoyaki CM4_41.png|'Castella'|link=Castella CM4_42.png|'Sweet Potato Jelly'|link=Sweet Potato Jelly CM4_43.png|'Beef Bourguignon'|link=Beef Bourguignon CM4_44.png|'Lemon Mousse'|link=Lemon Mousse CM4_45.png|'Fried Egg'|link=Fried Egg CM4_46.png|'Tempura'|link=Tempura CM4_47.png|'Chocolate Strawberries'|link=Chocolate Strawberries CM4_48.png|'Yakiniku'|link=Yakiniku CM4_49.png|'Cookies'|link=Cookies CM4_50.png|'Steak'|link=Steak CM4_51.png|'Tonkatsu'|link=Tonkatsu CM4_52.png|'Cereal'|link=Cereal CM4_53.png|'Walnut Bread'|link=Walnut Bread CM4_54.png|'Squid Grilled in Butter'|link=Squid Grilled in Butter CM4_55.png|'Strawberry Shortcake'|link=Cakes CM4_56.png|'Chocolate Doughnut'|link=Chocolate Doughnut CM4_57.png|'Tuna and Avocado Salad'|link=Tuna and Avocado Salad CM4_58.png|'Instant Ramen'|link=Instant Ramen CM4_59.png|'Potato Gratin'|link=Potato Gratin CM4_60.png|'Salmon Meuniere'|link=Salmon Meuniere Mini Games There are more than 200 mini games in this Mama game. These involve Recipe minigames, household chores, etc. Recipe Actions Due to a massive length, the recipe action minigames can be found here: Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic (Recipe Actions) Combine Actions *Sliding Plates: Moving the trays of food the player must make them be placed beneath the falling food *Memory: Memorize which tray/plate has the meal underneath the lid *Stack: Each time the pancake on top flies up, the player must slide the article of food between it and the pancake below. *Green Bar Slide: When the food reaches the green bar, slide it to the plate *Slide Puzzle: Works like the first minigame, but you must move a bunch of other plates out of the way *Arrange and Stack: Stacking the soba trays, the player has to keep them exactly straightly lined *Sliding Bowls: Move the food in front of the player to place it on the udon *Passing out Rice: As bowls appear the player must put rice into each one Let's Help In this special mode, one can play different non-cooking based minigames for 17 in total. When one is perfectly cleared it gains a gold medal behind it. Use the Vaccum! Touch the vacuum to clean up dirt, but don't bump objects that get in the way. Put It Away! Items are tossed towards the side of the screen and have to be thrown into the toy bin. Wipe It! Help Ichigo clean the floor. Open the Box! Keep unwrapping the items, but don't be too rough! Clean the Dutch Oven As the ovens appear, run water over them. Use The Duster Gently clean the objects with the duster. Seperate The Trash Make sure to put it in their proper bins. Take Out The Garbage Help Ichigo drop off the garbage where it belongs. But watch out for obstacles trying to get in the way! Find The Tableware Memorize the tableware's locations and try to find the one requested. Catch The Cup Tap the cup until it's handle is in reaching distance. Just don't drop it! Put Away The Ladle Hang up the ladles using the hooks. But be careful not to let any fall. Hand Over The Plate Gently handle the plates, giving the correct one that matches the other pair of hands. Clean Up The Garbage Carefully tidy up, but don't throw away anything of value! Organize The Tableware Watch the panels and put the tableware as instructed. Wash The Plates Clean off the plates and dry them when you finish. But be gentle so you don't break or toss the plate. Wipe The Windows Clean off the Windows Set The Cups Right Move the saucers to where the cups are landing. Unlockable Content and Items As is tradition beginning with Cooking Mama 2: Dinner with Friends, a lot of bonus unlockable content has been put into the game that one can receive after collecting 3 bonuses for each content. These special gifts range from clothing, accessories, and other little customizable options. To receive bonuses, there are some steps that come with a yellow star in the left side of the screen, indicating that you can gain a bonus. Completing these steps in less than half the given time will give you one bonus star for each step, though on some steps, it's possible to gain two instead. Every 3 bonuses obtained will net you an unlockable content, and once everything is collected, the bonus count no longer pops up after each dish is complete. In this game, the special bonus item comes in a jewelry-encrusted, heart-shaped box. Costumes *'Mama's Apron - 'comes in traditional Mama yellow, lime green, sky blue, pink, and lilac *'Waiter - 'Black with red bowtie, blue theme with blue bowtie, red with gray skirt and black bowtie, yellow with green skirt and red bowtie, and pink with purple skirt and orange bowtie *'Kimono - 'orange and blue, pink and yellow, blue and white, green and brown, and white and red *'Sailor/Scout - 'White and blue with red tie, pink and red with yellow tie, green with blue tie, blue with white tie, and black and yellow with red tie *'Waitress/Maid - 'Blue and white, Black and white, Red and pale tan, yellow and orange, Solid Green *'Idol/Magical Girl - 'Pink with black leggings, blue and yellow with gray leggings, gold and green with orange leggingds, green and blue with black leggings, and black and pink with gold bows *'Fancy Dress - 'pink and red, blue, yellow, green, and black and pink Acessories *'Head Scarf/Bandana - 'pink, yellow, blue, purple, and green. This item cannot be taken off. *'Hair ornaments - 'Heart on ribbon, flowers and butterfly, mini tiara, two loose bows, and a fruity crown *'Head Bands - 'Maid hat, gothic bow, black bunny ears, big red bow, small gold crown, yellow headband, tiara headband, flowery headband, Sailor cap, pink kitty ears *'Glasses - 'Oval red frames, no frames, silver sqares, brown sunglasses, cool sunglasses, oval black frames, secret mask, dark green low frame, swirly eyes, and big black frames *'Earrings - 'Strawberry gems, bunny heads, a single gold heart with gem in center, one is a blue star while the other is gold moon, and broken hearts *'Neck - '''blue pendent, orange neckerchief, green winter scarf, red stripe bow, and bead necklace Room Customization Also, one can unlock clocks, wallpaper, and design what they what their kitchen to look like when cooking. Clocks *Wood with thick pink piece *Blue fancy plate with heart tipped stick *Chocolate donut with small colorful beads and pocki stick *Fancy pale pink with small stars and yellow stick *Green wreath with wooden stick Wallpapers *Pink plaid with blue border *Green, blue, pink, and orange tile *Eggplant, Pepper, and Tomato tile *Blue and Yellow fade with stars *Yellow wallpaper with purple and pink flowers *Sky with bubbles and curly rainbow *Red and pink with yellow and orange carpet *Stained glass windows *A kitchen *Sweet cake and candy *Ocean setting *A bright, flowery garden *Chinese-style room *The pretty night sky with Aurora borealis *Bar Room One can unlock 3 different aspects to alter their kitchen. The floor, wall, and counter area *Wall: yellow with red and blue stripes, blue wall with stars and a rainbow, cake, pale pink and yellow, chinese, and log cabin. *Floor: plain wood, sweet crackers, brown wood, tatami mat, blue and pale yellow, and pretty pink 4-piece tile. *Counter: Blue tile with pink, blue and white tile with yellow, chocolate bar with pink and yellow, silver and red, wood, and pink and pale yellow diamond tile with blue Utensils Like the past few games the color of the cooking tools can be changed. These include: *Pan/skillet *Cutting board *Cooking pot *Knife *Tablecloth *Bowl Trophies As common in every Cooking Mama game, trophies are awarded to the player upon meeting certain criteria. In this game the player must: *Get all gold medals in Let's Cook *Unlock all of the unlockable objects/items *Find all the ways to play *Get gold medals on all Let's Combine challenges Trivia *This is the second game where one can combine dishes. The first was Cooking Mama. *This is currently the last main cooking mama game where the player can unlock alternate clothing and accessories for Mama. In CM5, this option was left out and the player can only select from alternate patterns and color aprons. See also Gallery Charming Maid Mama.png|Mama in maid attire Kitchen Magic 4.png Kitchen Magic 4 Special Cover.png Ketchup Mess!.png Big Bow!.png Cookie Decorating.png Gourmet.png cooking mama 4.jpg|Wipe It References Category:Games Category:Cooking Category:Games Category:CM4 Category:3DS Games Category:Cooking Mama Games